falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Spyglass (The Iron Prince)
|fullname = Spyglass |title = Sniper |race = Earth Pony |sex = Male |faction = Stable 15, Recon Division |family = Mother and Father, both KIA Son, Desert Rider |statuscurrent = Dead |eyes = Blue |mane = Black, fades to red |coat = Orange |cutie mark = Golden spyglass}} Spyglass is a player character protagonist in the Fallout Equestria tabletop RPG campaign The Iron Prince, and father of the player character protagonist, Desert Rider, in the campaign Fallout Equestria: Legion of Gold. History Background Spyglass was born and raised in Stable 15, whose structure was highly based on pre-war military. For this reason, Spyglass was trained in the use of firearms, and has a particular affinity to sniping. He was also trained in hoof-to-hoof combat. On one of his missions, he came across a former raider named Clash. The stable had "adopted" her, and uses her talents in melee weaponry in some of their more risky missions. Mistaking her for a raider, Spyglass nearly shot and killed her. Somehow, the two ended up in a relationship; however, Spyglass was soon summoned by Gidget, and was torn from Clash. The Iron Prince When Spyglass recieved his summons, the Captains of Stable 15 met, and agreed that Spyglass could use the experience of the real world, outside of the regular Stable Patrols. He was allowed one weapon to bring with him (choosing a .223 pistol), and he was promptly sent to some old ruin. Upon arriving, Spyglass met the other protagonists; Spectrum Square, Crimson Sigil, Grand Gatefold, and Xentomi. He also met the mysterious Gidget Wrench, from whom the summons originated. Apparently, a machine called "The Iron Prince" was stolen and threatened to destroy the entire surface of Equestria, and Gidget needed experienced veterans of the Wastes to reclaim it. Unfortunatel, all she found was this group. And thus, Spyglass and the others set out to save Equestria! Legion of Gold After the events concerning the Iron Prince, Spyglass seperated from the group and returned to Stable 15 in the Gamma Rover. He married Clash, and lived fairly happily for about a year. When the Stable Captains told Spyglass that Tom was being sent to R&D, he went into a rage, trying to reclaim his weapon. His assault failed, and he, Clash, and his unborn child were forced to flee. They did manage to escape with the Gamma Rover, however Clash later died in childbirth. As Spyglass and his son, Desert Rider, roamed the desert around Utrot, he tried to make it back to his friends in the Equestrian Heartland. He never made it, though, slowly going mad and ultimately dieing in the desert. According to his request, Spyglass was buried in his trench coat and with his weapons. His son, figuring grave robbers might come across his father, also buried him underneath a giant slab of concrete. Traits Appearance Spyglass is an Orange Earth pony with a black mane, fading to a slight red at the tips. He has blue eyes and normally wears a smug look on his face. Ever since his trip to Gears Manor, he wears a leather trenchcoat, and can be seen holding his Sonic Spanner. Although he has never shown any interests in hats before, he is on a constant lookout for a Fez. His cutie mark is, unsurprisingly, a fully extended, golden spyglass, pointing backwards. Personality While not the smartest pony out there, nopony can deny his daring. If it has any chance of success, Spyglass is likely to attempt any means to achieve it. Most of the times, he is extremely driven, and little will stop him from getting what he wants. He is also very hot-headed, with a short temper and often very little reason. Examples include shooting at an emotionally unstable death robot, aiming an anti-material cannon at one of his team-mates, and blowing up a particularly annoying sprite-bot (however his friends do not know he is at fault for this). Finally, he is a fast learner. After a few adventures, he can master just about any skill. Since joining the group, he has mastered the art of Silent movement, lock-picking, artillery, tumbling, persuassion, and observation. While some skills may not be used often, Spyglass believes that it is better to have the ability without the need, than to have the need without the ability. Abilities One of Spyglass' primary ability is his signature "Ricochet Shot", where occasionally, even if he misses, the bullet can ricochet back towards the intended target. As a lesser ability, he can share his fortitude or willpower with anypony else in the group Equipment Spyglass owns a variety of weapons, including his old .223 pistol. He has acquired a hypersonic spanner, a sniper rifle (which was given away to his friend, Xentomi), A Gauss rifle, a 9mm pistol nicknamed "Lucky", A holo-rifle, and finally, Tom. Tom is an anti-material canon bolted onto the back of the gamma rover. It was given to Spyglass by Ditsy Doo, the ghoul pegasus who runs the "Absolutely Everything" general store in New Appaloosa. Spyglass presented her with a coupon he found on his way to meet Gidget for the first time. Tom has served him especially well in the past, and is expected to serve even better in the final battle with the Iron Prince. Other than weapons, Spyglass is in the possession of a small pile of scrap that used to be a robot dog, named K-9. He is currently being repaired in Junction R-7. He owns some nice armor obtained at the Sierra Madre Casino that, when paired with a matching gas mask, makes him look eerily similar to the ghost ponies there. Finally, he has an infernal muffin that he got from the muffin king. He was the one who ate the first one that allowed him to get possessed, and described it as having a "hellish kick". He is saving this one for a dire strait. Category:Characters Category:RPG Games Category:Earth ponies